Err Não
by Noka Braun
Summary: One-shot  Natsu não entende uma série de coisas, o que deixa Lucy furiosa. Mas ainda, quando ela descobre algo e quer contar ao amado, que não compreende. E pensa um monte de coisas absurdas. Muito, muito absurdas.


**Desclaimer: **Fairy Tail não me pertence. Infelizmente.

Qualquer problema com a quebra de linhas nesta fic, peço desculpas adiantadas DD: Mas espero que perdoem qualquer erro e que gostem n.n

.

.

.

Lucy estava chocada quando viu o resultado. Ela quase escorregou e quebrou o pescoço quando deu um pulo para trás, no banheiro. Ora, era IMPOSSÍVEL. Nem... NUNCA!

OH, era verdade. Ela estava FERRADA. O que Natsu iria pensar? O que ele iria dizer? Ele iria culpá-la? Ou iria entender de boa? Lucy deu um risinho nervoso.

Então ouvi-se uma batida forte na porta.

– Luce... Anda logo! – choramingava Natsu do outro lado – quero mijar!

Lucy soltou um resmungo.

– Não fale _mijar... _É nauseante!

Ela ouviu o bufo de Natsu.

– Ta... Quero tirar água pelo joelho! – ele estava se contorcendo todo.

Ela empinou o nariz, superior.

– Assim está bom... – e abriu a porta. Natsu pulou nela – EEE! SEU TRASGO!

Ela rapidamente agarrou o teste e o escondeu.

Natsu correu até o vaso, abaixou a cueca e soltou um suspiro de alivio. Lucy virou de costas, irritada.

– Depois lave as mãos, dê descarga e abaixe a tampa – mandou ela, saindo.

Natsu riu.

– Certo... Chefe!

Ela bateu a porta com força. Depois correu para a cama, escondendo o teste em baixo do travesseiro. Ela caiu que nem um saco de batatas na cama. Sentindo que estava morta.

Ela ouviu o barulho da descarga, e da torneira sendo aberta. Segundos depois Natsu saiu do banheiro, sorrindo para ela. Lucy torceu os lábios. Ele pulou sobre ela.

Ela bufou, escondendo a cara no travesseiro.

Natsu ficou confuso.

– Que foi? – ele perguntou.

Lucy, sentindo que iria levar pedradas, puxou o teste de baixo do travesseiro e mostrou para Natsu, com o rosto ainda escondido.

E esperou.

Natsu arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Que é isso? – ele perguntou. Lucy levantou a cara para ele, descrente.

– É um teste. E deu positivo... Entendeu?

Ele fez um "aaah".

– Err... Não.

Lucy o olhou feio.

– É um teste! E deu positivo, ora!

Ele rolou os olhos. Lucy o estava olhando.

– Ta, essa parte eu entendi... Mas pra que serve esse teste?

Ela bufou. Não conseguia dizer.

– Hmm – começou ela, envergonhada. Natsu a olhava – você sabe... Nós... Hmm... Já fazemos amor... E algumas vezes depois disso acontece uma coisa...

Natsu sorriu para ela. Lucy arregalou os olhos.

– Aaah, entendi! – ele riu. Lucy soltou um suspiro de alivio, sorrindo também. Mas ele continuou – É um teste que mostra que o meu amigo é bom, ne? Se der positivo é por que fiz direito, e der não é por que é ruim, ne? Nem sabia que existiam testes as...

Lucy lhe deu um soco.

– AI! – gemeu ele, no chão. A cara da loira estava vermelha de raiva – que foi que eu fiz?

A voz dela estava tremendo de raiva.

– Teste... Pra... Ver se foi bom... – ela dizia pausadamente – VOCÊ ENDOIDOU DE VEZ, MOLEQUE? É CLARO QUE NÃO, SUA BESTA!

Natsu arregalou os olhos, subindo de novo na cama. Ele estava confuso. Lucy o olhava.

– Ta... Mas não for isso... Não sei do que é o teste! – disse ele, choramingando. Lucy soltou um "own" e o agarrou. Natsu sabia ser fofo as vezes. Só as vezes.

– Peeense... – disse Lucy, entre os cabelos dele – um teste que se faz depois de fazer amor... Que mostra se uma coisa aconteceu ou não...

Natsu pensou durante um tempo. Depois se afastou da loira, ficando de frente para ela. Ele sorria.

– Já entendi!

Lucy sorriu para ele.

– Então diga.

Natsu soltou um sorriso malvado.

– É pra ver se você fez direito, ne safadinha? – e começou a dar risinhos. O sorriso de Lucy desapareceu.

E ela lhe deu outro soco.

– AEE! – exclamou ele, de novo no chão – que foi que eu fiz agora?

Lucy o olhava com ódio.

– NÃO TEM NADA A VER SE ALGUÉM FEZ CERTO OU NÃO, DEMÔNIO! – gritou ela, furiosa. Natsu se encolheu. Depois ela pareceu pensar em algo, e continuou – E eu nem precisaria de um teste desses, se tivesse. É OBVIO que eu fiz bem, hm.

Natsu riu. E se sentou novamente na cama.

– Ok – disse ele, distraído – desisto. Me fala logo do que é esse teste!

Lucy bufou. Estava nervosa.

– Não consigo dizer! Vai chutando!

Natsu arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Teste pra medir o tamanho dos peitos? Você não precisa disso... Eu já vi o tamanho do teu sutiã, é 50!

Lucy arregalou os olhos.

– Não!

Natsu pareceu pensar.

– Hmm... Teste para ir pra Marinha?

Lucy começou a achar que Natsu estava drogado.

– Não!

Ele bufou.

– Teste pra saber que tipo de animal a pessoa é?

– Não!

– Gato?

– Não!

– Comida preferida?

– Não...

– Pra saber se os tailandeses são mais adeptos a computadores vermelhos?

– N... QUE?

– Ué... Quem dúvida?

Lucy bufou. Natsu estava rindo dela.

– Fala sério Natsu...

Então ele deu um sorriso. Lucy o olhou confusa.

– Eu estava brincando contigo. É claro que eu sabia que isso era um teste de gravidez menina... – ele começou a rir. Logo após levou um travesseiro na cara.

– Seu... BAKA! – gritou Lucy – me faz de idiota pra depois me dizer que já sabia? Seu... Seu...

Natsu riu novamente e agarrou Lucy pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço. Ela ofegou.

– Só estava brincando, amor. Agora me diga uma coisa...

Lucy estava meio fora de si pelos beijos. Ele suspirou um "aah?" Natsu riu.

– De quem é esse teste? Aposto que é da Juvia... O Gray vai ficar furios...

Lucy voltou a Terra e deu um cascudo no Dragneel.

– Ai! – exclamou ele – que foi agora?

Ela estava tremendo de raiva.

– Esse teste é meu, seu burro! EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA, SEU TANSO! – gritou, por fim.

Natsu se soltou dela e a encarou perplexo. Lucy corou e abaixou o rosto, querendo ter algum buraco para se enfiar.

– Você... Está grávida?- perguntou ele, assustado. Ela fez um "sim" com a cabeça. Ele se calou por um instante, depois disse – Oh... Isso é... Isso é... Oh... MARAVILHOSO, OWN!

E pulou da loira, a derrubando na cama. Lucy se sentou, chocada.

– Você... Gostou?

Natsu apoiou o rosto numa mão, sorrindo para ela.

– Se eu gostei? Adorei, Luce! Finalmente vamos ter nossos trinta bebês... Isso é demais!

Lucy se engasgou com o ar.

– T-trinta? É claro que não!

Natsu pareceu levemente desapontado.

– Por que não trinta?

Lucy o olhou descrente.

– Por que é MUITO. Vamos ter três... No máximo!

Ele voltou a sorrir.

– Combinado! Aaah, vai ser tão legal... Gray vai morrer de inveja... Imagina... Três garotos pulando por aí... Soltando fogo... Dois loiros e um de cabelos rosa... Aaah, que lindos...

Lucy aumentou o sorriso quando via a felicidade estampada no rosto de Natsu. Ela não acreditava que ele levava tudo tão bem. E ela ainda não acreditava que estava esperando um filho dele, ou mais de um, quem sabia. Lucy não se importa (e sabia que Natsu também) se nascesse menino ou menina, um ou três, o que importava é que iriam ser finalmente uma família, e isso era o mais importante.

Estava perdida em seus devaneios quando a voz de Natsu lhe puxou para a realidade.

– Oh, eu ainda tava pensando... Não existe teste mesmo pra ver se eu fui bem?

Lucy arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Bem no que?

Natsu soltou um sorriso pervertido.

– Na hora do... – e bateu as costas de uma mãe na palma de outra, rapidamente.

Lucy arreganhou os dentes.

– Seu... PODRE! – e lhe deu um soco, puxando a cabeça dele entre os braços e lhe dando outro cascudo, pulando sobre ele, entortando os braços do garoto. Natsu só ria. Era divertido irritar Lucy.

Bom, era verdade que de muitas coisas Natsu não entendia. Mas como ele poderia deixar de compreender algo que envolvesse Lucy? Era idiota.

E é claro que desde o começo ele sabia que era um teste de gravidez... Ora... Ele nunca achou que era mesmo um teste para ver de ele foi bem... Nunca... Ele não era tão burro assim... Claro que ele sabia...

Err... Não.


End file.
